The process of forming a ceramic honeycomb structure involves forming an extrudate having a select or desired shape. The extrudate is wet and is referred to as a “log.” Once extruded, it is difficult to change the shape of the log in a controlled way. However, differences between a desired extrudate shape and the actual extrudate shape can occur. Such differences can cause the log to not meet its shape specification, which requires that the log be discarded. This increases the production costs of the final ceramic honeycomb structure, which in an example is used as an automotive filter.
It is therefore desirable to be able to correct such shape imperfections when processing the log so that the final ceramic article has a shape that meets its shape specification.